


Darling

by wickedradical



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just sweet girls bein sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: Chixie collapsed into her matesprit's arms with a sigh, letting herself be held and supported by Chahut's strong arms alone for a moment. The taller troll laughed, chest shaking slightly as she picked her off the ground and hugged her close.





	Darling

Chixie collapsed into her matesprit's arms with a sigh, letting herself be held and supported by Chahut's strong arms alone for a moment. The taller troll laughed, chest shaking slightly as she picked her off the ground and hugged her close. Chixie mumbled something against her collar bone, eventually tapping her arm with a hand as a means of telling her to let go.

“Terribly sorry, didn’t squeeze ya too tight did I?” Chahut gave Chixie a lazy smile as she set her back on her feet. “Looked like you were right about to pass out then and there.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as it came back sweaty. It didn’t last long though, soon overtaken by a sheepish grin. “You know show biz… It’s pretty tiring being up in front of all those people. I honestly don’t know how you do it.”

“Could be that I’m not singin’, heh.” Chahut mussed up her matesprit’s hair with a big hand, clawtips just barely scratching at the base of her horns. “I’m just a preacher, you’re the one with the pretty little warble.”

Chixie ducked her head down, pulling up the neck of her sweater dress to cover her face. “You’re gonna make me blush, we’re still in public.”

“Damn right we’re still in public. Now let go of that dear sweater of yours,” she chided softly, gently tugging the fabric from Chixie’s hands and letting the hem drop back down to her knees. “Wouldn’t want to to let your fans be ogling the goods, huh?”

“It’s not  _ that _ short……” She started off indignant, scrutinizing Chahut faces for any clues. Are you just jealous?”

Chahut didn’t respond, taking that moment to look conveniently elsewhere. Damn face paint hiding everything… Chixie couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or not, bluffing. 

“Haha! You totally are!” She grabbed her matesprit’s elbow, giving it a tug. “Come on, let’s go hive. You’ll have me all to yourself, you silly clown.”

“You don’t want to stay to see the rest of the show?”

Chixie shook her head. “Nah, I’m just tired. Let’s get outta here.”

Chahut nodded slowly, holding out her arms and slowly picking her up to set her on her shoulders. “As ya wish, darlin’.”

“You don’t have to give me an oinkbeast-back ride, you know,” the smaller troll murmured into Chahut’s thick mane of hair, leaning her head against the back of her head.

The clown only laughed as Chixie held on to her large horns for support, pushing open the back door of the club they’d been at. “I don’t mind a bit, messiahs know you oughta take it easy after that lovely performance of yours.” Chixie hummed, whether it was a reply or simple a noise of acknowledgement Chahut couldn’t tell.

The bronze girl was asleep by the time she turned the corner, even her breathing light and melodical.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im working on my skylla fic, i also have a konylla fic in the works fellas  
> this ship needs more love


End file.
